Bust My Chops!
'Bust My Chops! '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Puffy tries to learn martial arts to stand up against Pierce. Roles Starring *Puffy *Lumpy Featuring *Pierce Appearances *Buck and Chuck *The Mole Plot The episode starts with Pierce dunking Puffy's head in a flushing toilet. After the giving Puffy the swirie, Pierce walks off. Puffy feels he has been humiliated for the last time and runs away crying. He wanders the area looking for a place to sob. He sees a martial arts dojo and gets an idea: to stand up against Pierce. Inside, he encounters the Sensei. Puffy begs Sensei Lumpy to teach him the arts and Lumpy agrees on the condition of training. Puffy's first task is to karate chop a plank of wood in half. Puffy tries but is too weak, and ends up hurting his hand. Lumpy instead sends him to punch an inflatable dummy. Putting all his strength in it, Puffy punches the dummy. However, it bounces back and hits him. Puffy is sent flying and Lumpy looks in awe. Puffy lands on the plank of wood and breaks it. When the dummy's head pops. Lumpy bows in respect to the rookie. Next, Lumpy sends Puffy to train with nunchucks. Buck and Chuck are seen training nearby, when Chuck accidentally gives Buck a black eye by hitting him with his nunchuck. Puffy gulps as he is given a pair of nunchucks. He twirls them around and does good for the first few seconds. But then the nunchucks slip out of his hands and spin through the air. Buck and Chuck are decapitated, and the nunchucks slam against a huge cymbal on the wall. Lumpy is so impressed by Puffy that he gives him a black belt. As Puffy does a victory dance, Lumpy calls Pierce over to the dojo for a showdown. Pierce slams open the door and causes Puffy to freeze with fear. Lumpy tells Puffy to use what he has learned. As Pierce runs toward his opponent, Puffy closes his eyes prepares for the worst. Just when Pierce gets to him, Puffy releases a powerful kick. Pierce is sent flying across the dojo. He is bounced by several punching bags and falls on top of a cinder block. The Mole arrives and unknowingly karate chops Pierce in half. Puffy opens his eyes and Lumpy applaudes. Suddenly he remembers that his new student must fight him. Feeling a newfound sense of confidence, Puffy prepares to fight. Lumpy kicks Puffy in the stomach and makes him puke out his guts. Lumpy makes sure nobody notices and then throws a smoke cloud to disappear ninja-style. Instead, he sets himself on fire. Moral "''Don't chop suey!" Deaths #Buck and Chuck are decapitated by the nunchuck. #Pierce is chopped in half. #Puffy pukes out his guts. Injuries #Buck is hit in the face by Chuck. #Lumpy sets himself on fire. Trivia #Lumpy trying to disappear with a smoke cloud after killing Puffy is similar to what happened in I Get a Trick Out of You, when he killed Cuddles. Both times lead to fatal consequences. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes